As noted in the parent application, the A/D converter of the present invention is used in implementing an engine oil wear indicator whereby a microcontroller periodically measures the temperature of oil in the engine. By progressing through a series of predetermined steps of applying predetermined binary signals to the circuit, the A/D converter compares an analog voltage, which varies with the engine temperature to various reference voltages and determines the relative value of the analog voltage with respect to the reference voltage values.